<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've been here all along (waiting for you, my kitten) by skkaie29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856559">I've been here all along (waiting for you, my kitten)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29'>skkaie29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Jongin and chanyeol break up, Sehun is there to comfort him. but what happens when Sehun accidentally says something wrong and the two start arguing? will it end as a broken friendship... or something else?<br/>(p.s. Sehun calls Jongin kitten platonically)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've been here all along (waiting for you, my kitten)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehun, i've told you, i can't meet you cause i have plans with chanyeol…” jongin spoke to the phone, dragging the “l”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cmon jongin, you never make time for me anymore, i don't even feel like we are best friends.” sehun huffed in a fit of frustration. Ever since jongin started dating chanyeol, the pair had less and less time to hang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don't get sehun wrong, he wasn't necessarily in favour of chanyeol, but he wasn't against him either. Just mildly disliked him for ruining his and jongin’s plans every so often by requesting a date night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as the professional third wheel he was, jongin would, obviously, pick chanyeol, who he’d met 3 months ago, over his best friend of 5 years. Wow, okay maybe sehun did dislike chanyeol quite a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still remembers that night, jongin called him on the day that he was planning to confess his love to the older, only for jongin to (excitedly) tell sehun he finally got a boyfriend. Well, he knew that the early bird gets the worm, and he was just a little too late in confessing his love. Oh well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, jongin decided to go to chanyeol’s house slightly earlier than the arranged time as he wanted to surprise him, and spend more time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door, his smiling face twisted into that of hurt, disgust, and confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and baekhyun (who he knew as someone from college), cuddling on the couch, a little bit--no, a lot too close for comfort, watching 50 shades of grey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes opened wide upon seeing the younger. Jongin, legs standing rooted to the ground, asked, “w… what is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, i can explain! Me and baekhyun are just friends… a-and he recently got through a breakup, a-and he needed my emotional support! I swear!” chanyeol rasped, eyes darting around in a state of panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you supported him by cuddling, which i get, while watching 50 shades of grey?” jongin laughed at his own expense. “Park chanyeol, who the hell watches 50 shades of grey with their friend while their dicks are basically touching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” chanyeol was at a loss for words. That was when jongin’s suspicions were confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just saying, baekhyun now isn't the only one going through the breakup… so… you both can have fun… emotionally supporting while watching 50 shades of grey.” jongin choked, voice faltering, ruining the brave front he put up for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before chanyeol could say anything, jongin was out of the driveway and driving off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When jongin reached a stop light, he immediately picked up his phone and called sehun. The latter picked up almost immediately, asking sarcastically, “so, how did the date go? Did you guys screw or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun knew he said the wrong thing when he heard sobbing coming out of his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, kitten, everything good? Need me to pick you up?” sehun spoke rapidly, grabbing his car keys.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-im driving now, i will stop by… a-at your house.” then the line cut off before sehun said another word.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun was worried for jongin’s safety, however he just let it go, jongin knew how to drive safely even when having an emotional breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not soon after, he heard his doorbell ring. His eyes met with bloodshot, puffy eyes, obviously from bawling his eyes out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, please calm down, come, let's go to my room and talk if you want to.” sehun mumbled, holding the shaking boy’s shoulder and walking into the house with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- i don't get it. I dont fucking get it, sehun! Why… was I not good enough?” jongin sobbed. Sehun knew the boy was broken, as he usually never cursed unless he felt angry, sad, or both.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun hugged the crying boy tightly in his embrace, mumbling sweet nothings to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay kitten, you were too good for him. Take a nap first, rest your mind.” sehun whispered, petting jongin’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, jongin fell into a deep slumber, sehun soon following suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they woke up the next day, jongin was feeling much better (or at least sehun thought he was) and they had a heart to heart conversation about the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly… I kind of expected it.” sehun said absentmindedly while picking at his omelette. “I wanted it to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted… what to happen?” jongin’s head perked up from his food.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For you two to break up,” and only after saying that sentence did sehun realise how he messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… so it's like that, huh,” jongin muttered, voice faltering. “I knew you never wanted me to be happy.” jongin darkly chuckled, wiping away some tears that were threatening to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what? What do you mean by me not wanting you to be happy?” sehun was taken aback by jongin’s blatant statements.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin--where are you going?” sehun asked, but jongin’s lips were pursed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun quickly got up from his seat, grabbing jongin’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's none of your business. If you never wanted me to be happy, you never were my friend in the first fucking place.” jongin spat, tears falling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus! Where did you even assume that from?” sehun muttered frustratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I dont know, maybe from your attitude towards me ever since i started dating chanyeol!” jongin raised his voice, trying to break from sehun’s grasp, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, I swear to god. How are you this dense? I'm happy you two broke up because i love you. I fucking love you, kim jongin, and i have for the past 5 years.” sehun stated, tightening his grip on jongin’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, i don't think s-” jongin’s rebuttal was cut off by sehun roughly pressing his lips on his.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there for a while, jongin too shocked to react.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Do you have your answer now?” sehun muttered, himself starting to get angry at jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun, i…” “yeah, you didn't know. Wow, totally didn't realise my past advances on you. Wow, jongin, wow.” sehun spat, laced with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I- i really didn't know, sehunnie…” jongin said, voice barely louder than a whisper, before bursting down into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s past angriness quickly faded away, before holding the smaller boy in a tight, warm embrace. “Shh, kitten, it's okay, I'm not mad…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you seemed mad! Sehunnie was mad at jongin, and it's all jongin’s fault…” sehun knew how emotional jongin could be, and this was normal, he knew jongin often fell into subspace from emotional trauma.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, it's fine. Look at me, okay? Am i mad? No, right, kitten? See? It's all okay.” sehun whispered, before kissing the smaller boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed back this time, and the two shared a heartfelt kiss filled with raw emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehunnie, i love you so much…” jongin mumbled, clinging onto sehun’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, kitten, me too. I love you more than anything else in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed reading! ill prob do an epilogue sometime soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>